


Daddy-O

by millionstar



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 22:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10908339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millionstar/pseuds/millionstar
Summary: A fictional moment in time before the DD shoot, inspired by the pics that came out last week.





	Daddy-O

"Ow!"

"Jesus, Matt. Quit being such a child!"

"You're being too rough! It's a tie, it's not my dick. Go easy."

At the same time, a testament to their innate connection, they made eye contact and burst into laughter.

"Sometimes I think that I should have kept a log of all the inappropriate comments you've made over the years. If nothing else, it would be high comedy." 

"Are you kidding me? It would win a goddamned Pulitzer Prize," Matthew proclaimed, adjusting his tie with a pained expression on his face. "I hate these things. Ties are an instrument of Satan." He continued to fuss with the offending accessory and noticed after a few moments that Dominic was staring at him intently.

"What?" Matthew asked quietly, suddenly self-conscious. 

Dominic shook his head. "Nothing. Everything." He smiled.

Matthew raised one eyebrow in confusion. "Hmmm."

"I don't know." Dominic shrugged his shoulder, his trademark, high-wattage grin now firmly in place. "Just looking at you with your slicked back hair and gorgeous fucking face and I've come to the conclusion that I kinda dig you, you know? 

"You dig me? Golly!"

"Totally. I think you're pretty neat."

"Are we doomed to talk like we're in the 1950's while we're in these suits, then?" 

"In them. Out of them. I'm easy, Daddy-O."

Matthew doubled over, his high-pitched cackle filling their dressing room. "Please, Dom, and I am serious here, I desperately need for you to, for the rest of our days, refer to my dick as Daddy-O when we're in bed." 

"I will not be doing that, Matthew."

"You are such a square, Howard."

"Stop cruisin' for a bruisin', Bellamy." Both of them were now laughing so hard that they were wiping away tears. 

"I love these moments," Dominic commented once they'd calmed down. 

"When we make inappropriate cock jokes?"

He turned to Matthew and took a deep breath. "No, when we're just together and I catch a glimpse of you and the light hits your eyes in a certain way and it reminds me that I literally love you so much that it shakes me to my core"

Matthew reached for Dominic's hand, bringing it to his lips twice before kissing him softly. "You know what?"

"What?"

"I love you too," Matthew whispered, wondering if Dominic's heart felt as full as his own did in this moment. 

Dominic grinned again. "When we're done shooting, you wanna go make out in my back seat? I'll totally let you feel me up." 

"I can dig that, baby."


End file.
